It is well known in the art to make carbon black by pyrolytical decomposition of a hydrocarbon, e.g., an oil. In one embodiment of such processes which has proven especially successful, a tubular reactor is employed having a longitudinal axis. The hydrocarbon feed is introduced into such a reactor along the longitudinal axis, hot combustion gases are tangentially fed spinning around the hydrocarbon feed stream and the hydrocarbon bearing smoke is recovered at the downstream end of such a reactor.
One of the problems which still is worked upon is the structure of the carbon black. For many applications it is desirable to produce a carbon black with high structure, i.e., a carbon black wherein a large number of nodules are fused together to form one aggregate. Such a high structure carbon black is readily processable, especially when such carbon black is employed as a filler in rubber. The high structure carbon black in addition has a high oil absorption which is advantageous for some purposes. Whereas the known process outlined above produces a carbon black with good structure, there still exists a demand for an increase of the structure of the carbon black.